yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon
English= |-| Rōmaji= |-| |-| Japanese = の の よ！その き を わせ、 かう を せよ！ ！いでよ、 ！ りの けし ！ オッドアイズ・リベリオン・ドラゴン！||color = black}} |-| |} Other images Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Concept Art.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" Concept Art. Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Summoned.png|Yūya Xyz Summons "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Yuya and Odd-Eyes Rebellion.png|Yūya attacks with "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Arc V Ep 046.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" attacks Obelisk Force. Yuya defeats the Obelisk Force.png|Yūya and "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" defeat Obelisk Force. Ep49 Yūya Xyz Summons Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.png|Yūya Xyz Summons "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Ep49 Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon detaching an Overlay Unit.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" detaching an Overlay Unit. Yuya and Odd-Eyes Rebellion 49.png|Yūya attacks with "Odd-Eyes Rebellion". Ep51 Yūya increases the ATK of Odd Eyes Rebellion.png|Yūya increases the ATK of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion". Arc V Ep 051.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" attacks "Kali Yuga". Arc V Op 4 Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" in Op 4. Ep88 Yūya Xyz Summons Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.png|Yūya Xyz Summons "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" in a Riding Duel. Ep88 Overlord Howling.png|Overlord Howling. Odd Eyes Rebellion Upgrade.jpg|"Wings of the Supreme King" equips "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Yuto and Yuya 88.png|Yūto declared Battle Phase while synchronising with Yūya. Yugo Yuto Yuya 88.jpg|Yūya, Yūto and Yūgo attack "Raikiri" with "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Yugo and Yuya 88.png|Yūya and Yūgo attack "Raikiri" with "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Yuri and Yuya 88.png|Yūya and Yūri attack "Raikiri" with "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Crow and Yuya 88-11.png|Crow negates the attack of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" with "Black Feather Cursed Guard". Ep88 Raikiri vs Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" attacks "Raikiri". Yuya and Odd-Eyes Rebellion 88.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" and Awakened Yūya during the Riding Duel against Crow. Crow Sora Yuya Odd Eyes Rebellion.jpg|Sora asks Crow to help Yūya. Odd-Eyes Rebellion and Chidori 88-1.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" attacked by "Chidori" Odd-Eyes Rebellion and Chidori 88-2.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" attacked by "Chidori" Arc V Ep 088.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" attacked by "Chidori" Odd-Eyes Rebellion and Chidori 88-3.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" destroyed by "Chidori" Arc V Op 5 Odd Eye Rebellion Dragon.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" in Op 5. Odd-Eyes Rebellion 102-1.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon"'s face. Odd-Eyes Rebellion 102-2.png|"Dragoncaller Magician" increases the ATK of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" to 6000. Galaxy-Eyes vs Odd-Eyes 102-1.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" vs "Galaxy-Eyes". Galaxy-Eyes vs Odd-Eyes 102-2.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" vs "Galaxy-Eyes" Yuya 102-8.png|Yūya activates the effect of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Ep102 Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon in its Pendulum Zone.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" in its Pendulum Zone. Odd-Eyes Rebellion and Yuya 148-1.png|Yūya Xyz Summons "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Yuto and Odd-Eyes Rebellion 148.png|Yūto Xyz Summons "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". EP148 Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.png| "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" Summoned Odd-Eyes Rebellion 148-1.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" prepare to attack. Odd-Eyes Rebellion and Yuya 148-2.png|Yūya attacks with "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Odd-Eyes Rebellion 148-2.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" attacks. Odd-Eyes Rebellion 148-3.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" attacks. Odd-Eyes Rebellion 148-4.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" attacks. Ep148 Pendulum Effect of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.png|Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Odd-Eyes Dragons and Yuya 148.png|Yūya with "Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon", "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon". Deck *Yūya Sakaki Category:Anime cards Category:Monster Cards Category:Effect Monsters Category:Pendulum Monsters Category:Xyz Monsters Category:Yūya Sakaki's cards Category:Odd-Eyes